criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Estelle Montserrat
Estelle Montserrat was a suspect in the murder investigation of Adolfo Arias in What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) and Layla Sandovel in A Thousand Scars, before getting killed in Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder Details Hamilton and Hamida were on the balcony playing “I spy”, when Hamida noticed a body and pointed it out to Hamilton. Upon seeing the body, Hamilton went down immediately and informed the team that a girl was pushed out of a balcony and then went with Mia to check the body. They realized that the girl who died was Estelle Montserrat and then they started investigating the murder. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Nadine Marquez. Nadine failed to deny the murder and was forced to confess, and revealed that she is one of the two people who were working on empowering the protozone. Nadine told them that her partner stole the protozone from the dome and showed it to her, Nadine wanted to tell on them, but her partner told her about the Anoterous and The New Olympian and said that they can empower the protozone to brainwash people into becoming their permanent slaves and with this they can team up with the New Olympians. Nadine wanted to refuse, but then her partner told her that if The Anoterous take over the city, they’ll kill her, making it better if The New Olympians won the war, which convinced Nadine to help improve the protozone as she didn’t want to die. Randall then asked why did she kill Estelle, where Nadine told him, that she was inside the hall near the balcony, when she got a call from her partner, that they showed the protozone to Galinda and Marisol, and they accepted them as members of The New Olympians and that they needs her help to pack the crates of protozone. After the phone conversation ended, Nadine went to the balcony, where she saw Estelle enjoying the view. Afraid that she overheard the conversation, Nadine pushed her off the balcony. Randall and Hamilton were disgusted by her and asked her the name of the partner, where Nadine freaked out saying that if she said a word, her partner may use the protozone to manipulate someone into killing her. Nadine was sentenced to life in prison. Events Of Criminal Case What a Way to Start! Estelle became a suspect after a photo of her and the victim together was found. Upon hearing of the murder, despite being friends with Adolfo, Estelle acted excited, as she view the murder as “adventurous” and “exciting”. Estelle was spoken to again, after the duo found a book she wrote in a horrible condition. Estelle revealed that Adolfo got mad over the fact she made the male lead of the book modeled after him, and so he burned her book, despite her working all summer on it. Estelle was found innocent, however, Hasuro Hamilton went to speak to her, to seek advice on how Hasuro could apologize to Hamida, despite him not regretting defending his cousin from her “bullying”. Estelle told him that she wrote notes concerning this topic for her project but she lost them at the party, meaning they to search for them themselves. A Thousand Scars Estelle became a suspect after Mia and Hamilton learnt that she was the bookworms’ club leader, when asked the victim, she revealed that the victim rarely even attends the gatherings and didn’t participate much in the club activities. Estelle was spoken to again after the duo found a short “novel” she wrote based on the victim, which she revealed she made as a way to mock the victim for constantly begging her to base a character on her in one if her novels, even though Estelle told her multiple times, she’s not interested. Case appearances *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale). *A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery DDiazGrimsdale.png|Diego Diaz, Estelle’s ex-boyfriend